


MANIAISM

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astrology, Cults, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Foreign Language, God Complex, Homestuck References, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Other, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Religion, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: This book is a series of short stories from the future. They tell a tale surrounding Eric Cartman and his prophet, Cupid. Very little is shared, very little is known.(Maniaism is something I threw together about a year ago. I do not follow the religion.)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 5





	MANIAISM

**Author's Note:**

> At the age of eleven, he stared through the windows, with the glare of the moon splattered across his face.

01/11/19

“Rejoice! The prophet Cupid is bestowed upon us!” the brunette wailed his arms in the air, stepping on the stage.

“Brother 3*!C?” the ginger boy raised his hand.

“Yes, Brother +913?”

“I know we’re Maniaists, but how come we believe what we believe? I mean, why don’t we get to wear shirts? How Come we must wear Ikeronis? Why do we worship Cupid?” +913 questioned, 3*!C sighed before responding,   
“The human body is one of the strongest symbols of love. Ikeronis represent feminism, which is  
important to express when placed in the body form of the dominant force. For Cupid? Well he’s the symbol of love! Stop questioning things, we have a lot to do today.” he rambled on.

“Yeah, but how does that benefit me in my life?” +913 questioned.

The brunette groaned at the added question, “Brother +913, there’s a point to all this that you’re not seeing. It’s self benefit, remember? If this religion does not suit you, then you are free to leave. Though, if you do, you’re cursed, and will miss out on the biggest opportunity of your life: Love. Mania, page DHF.”

“It’s like talking to a computer.” the ginger groaned, before quickly slapping himself on the mouth. The others stared in shock.

“Bring me your forearm, dear. This is strike four, you ought to be careful, we kill you at ten.” 3*!C chuckled, pulling +913 up and onto the stage.

The ginger groaned and turned around, showing off his arm, covered in deep cuts seeping through the bone a bit. His erogenous zone was his arms and hands. Others had it worse though,  
+3^^9 and C19<3, having theirs be their head. There’s cuts in their cheeks that show off their teeth like no other. 5!%%9 and #!#, they get theirs cuts in the back of the neck and the tongue, #!# lost his. 3*!C, the current leader, gets his on the chest and over the heart. He hasn’t gotten any though, pure and perfect. 2~33+ and &3&3 get theirs on the spine; and if your wondering, the women do have their breasts completely exposed for the sake of accepting the human body how it is.  
&)223*$ gets his on his lower back and v-line. He has seven. $2@^ would get his on his bottom and penis, so he’s sure to watch his mouth. ~3^<9, and !+3 (who joined the religion young) get theirs on the hip. /*3/0*9 gets his on his thighs, he has two. C*@!/ gets his on his shins, he has six. *@^<9 had his feet chopped off and bled out.  
+913 was taken from thought when the blade found itself deep in his skin. He flinched and was taken back abruptly. It was deeper than normal, and had him crying,

“It’s alright Brother, let your tears of apology flow. Sacrifice your blood, I know, you’re very sorry,”

“Ha-oh my!” the ginger hissed, dragging his nails among the others chest. “Sire!” he squealed.

The younger boy smiled in approval, rubbing the others back, “Are you upset?”

“I-I” he stuttered as the blade dug deeper into his skin. It shot a piercing pain through his body as his knees began to buckle.

“Would you like some love from me later, then?”

“C-certainly, S-Sire.”


End file.
